Talk:Loading screen
Not sure, but I think the Training Arenas screen is for the Druid's Isle GH too. Can anyone confirm/deny? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:27, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Dunno, but HA uses the Underworld loading screen. Cress Arvein 18:42, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::What about FoW? Same as Underworld and HA, or same as Balthazar's statue in battle isles, since it's technically Balthazar's domain? RoseOfKali 22:46, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Great Idea I've always wanted a page like this. Nice work -- (Talk) ( ) 17:39, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I'm done for now you can start improving --◄mendel► 19:33, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The best way to shoot them is to run (R key) through a portal with the interface off (Ctrl-Shift-H toggles it on and off) and hit the PrtScn key a few times as soon as the loading screen appears. Or have another player in the party, that gives you 10 seconds to Ctrl-Shift-H. Some images still need to be cropped at the top. --◄mendel► 19:51, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Heh, my loading times are so bad, I had plenty of time to cap them all.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thing is the ones you get by shooting them IG are all upscales and I think, cut down versions of the ones in the dat if you have a 4:3 ratio one - they are widescreen and much smaller than what you see ig Jennalee 10:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::That's what I was going to suggest - let me (or anyone else who knows how) pull them from Gw.dat so we can have them in their "native" resolution, instead of being scaled up. —Dr Ishmael 05:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Just reupload them over the others - or, if you want to be perfect, correct the few misnomers. Since when does anyone have to "let you" improve the wiki? ;) --◄mendel► 06:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I was just sayin', why should you do all that work when I'' can do it better anyway? :P Unfortunately, there may be some problems with using the images in Gw.dat anyway. The dimensions of raw texture files have to be powers of 2, so the loading screens are stored as 1024x512px, a 2:1 aspect ratio; however, when they are displayed in-game, they get resized. :::::The thumbnails to the right show the native versions of two loading screens - compare them to Image:Depths of Tyria loading screen.jpg, uploaded by Mendel at 1280x960 resolution (4:3), and Image:Charr Homelands loading screen.jpg, uploaded by MP47 at 1280x1024 resolution (5:4). A little bit of the image gets cut off either side when displayed in the narrower 5:4 aspect ratio, so it seems the images are resized to 4:3 for standard monitors. We need to see a screenshot from someone with a widescreen monitor to know if it's different for them - I'd expect the image gets resized to 16:9 instead. :::::I'd recommend we keep the images at 1024x768, being the smallest distortion from the original size. —Dr Ishmael 14:28, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sounds good, nice detective work. --◄mendel► 16:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Northern/Southern Shiverpeaks Have exactly the same loading screen.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :And so does Sorrow's Furnace... Should we merge them all to one picture?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Maguuma and Training Arenas have the same pic, too. Dunno what to do, but unmerged means it's still categorised by area. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, this groups areas by loading screen, so the Shiverpeaks have to go together. Training Arenas goes to Maguuma because PvE is where the regions are. We assume the Zaishen train their beginners in the jungle. --◄mendel► 22:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Guild Halls The Guild Hall loading screens seem somewhat buggy, in particular: * Isle of Meditation has Shing Jea environment and is listed with the Factions halls, but shows the Kryta loading screen * Isle of Wurms is clearly Nightfall's Desolation, but also shows Kryta * Isle of Solitude looks like Vabbi, but shows as Kourna. --◄mendel► 22:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) * Warrior's Isle looks like Battle Isles, but shows as Kryta. * Wizard's Isle looks like Pre-Searing, but shows as Kryta * Isle of the Dead looks like the Catacombs in Pre-Searing, but shows the "Ring of Fire Islands" loading screen --◄mendel► 05:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Mission loading screens The Factions cooperative missions seem to each have their own loading screen. (Vizahnuh local and foreign show Kaineng City). These loading screens show screenshots of the mission itself; they are not artistic renderings like the explorable and outpost loading screens. Do we want to put them on the page? I don't recall that happening in any other campaign? --◄mendel► 23:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually..This happens in several missions throughout the Prophecies campaign. 00:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty sure it happens in Nightfall, too. They shouldn't ''all go on this page, but should probably be on the individual mission pages (if we ever implement a MissionInfo template, they would be great for that) and have a note here stating such. —Dr Ishmael 02:35, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I have confirmed it happens in the first few Prophecies missions as well. That makes any mission without a "screenshot" loading screen an exception, and these should definitely be listed here. The mission loading screens are screenshots computed "on the fly" as they are actually affected by your graphics settings; this raises the interesting question why we need to wait for the scene to load at all. Presumable the monsters need the time to take up their positions? (More likely the server needs to create the instance and transmit the "game mechanics" data to the client.) --◄mendel► 09:33, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::I vote for having a separate Mission loading screen page, just like this one. So far, it seems like every mission has it's own unique screen (at least, every one that I have checked). RoseOfKali 19:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::I haven't tried it with TexMod/3DRipper, but since those are affected by your graphics settings, it seems a reasonable assumption that those are actually rendered from the in-game camera in a specific position, so it might be impossible to simply extract them as a texture. If that is the case, then we would need someone with a widescreen monitor (to get the most content in the screen) to take clean (ctrl-shift-h) screenshots at a reasonable resolution - 1024px wide would be my recommendation, anything bigger would be overkill. :::If I'm wrong and these can be extracted as textures (if the game takes the view from a specific camera position and converts it to a 2D texture (they don't exist in gw.dat)), then ignore all that. —Dr Ishmael 19:51, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Signposts The signpost types outside the locations seem to correlate with the loading screens. --◄mendel► 09:33, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :The square pictures on the character selection screen might correspond with regions as well. :A simple way to grab loading screens with texmod inlogging mode is to press * on the Shift-Ctrl-H'ed loading screen, that should give you very few textures in the filtered set, one of which is the 1024x512 loading screen. --◄mendel► 16:38, 10 September 2008 (UTC) stub The article still lacks vital information. wikipedia:stub suggests that we use an "expand" template, which we don't have. So please don't remove the stub tag without indicating in some other way that the article is incomplete and needs help. We could liberally pepper it with "stub-section" tags, but I don't see how this would be an improvement. --◄mendel► 17:44, 11 September 2008 (UTC) FoW I would suggest moving the Fissure of Woe from Prophecies->Ring of Fire to the core areas. It's ok to have the RoF loading screen twice, as this is not a common occurence and would not cause clutter. Otherwise, you look at the Core section and scratch your head "Where the hell is FoW?" It's not very intuitive for most people to look for it in RoF. You can still leave FoW as explorable in the RoF section (I bolded it) - what are the three extra words gonna hurt? But I do think it should be duplicated in the Core. Any objections? RoseOfKali 19:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC)